Across The Stars
by Tarkana262
Summary: As Mata Nui flies through space in the Mask of Life, Raanu wishes for someone to help the Agori in their war against the Skrall. One-shot, first published on BZPower.


The eternal void of space stretched in all directions, only interrupted temporarily by various planets, stars, and comets coursing their way through the dark matter. To any lesser being, the sight would have been astounding, a thing to be revered in every sense of the word. But to Mata Nui, creation of the Great Beings and former master of the universe of the Matoran, where he was wasn't as important as where he was heading.

He had tried to deduce where he would land, but his limited knowledge of the universe outside of his normal body was insufficient for such calculation. Even the Mask of Life, as powerful as it was, did not help his search for his destination.

If his thoughts could be heard, the listener would no longer hear the Great Spirit's ultimatum to the Makuta Teridax, the one who usurped the position Mata Nui used to hold. They would now hear thoughts of question – _Where am I going? What will the inhabitants be like? And how am I to return when I do land?_

Such questions flew like snow in a blizzard in the mask's new mind. For the first time, Mata Nui felt uncertainty. He tried reaching out of his self to sense the lives of the Matoran, Toa, and other beings he had watched over for so long. But it was of no avail; he felt not a soul, thought or beating heartlight.

But then the scenery began to change. Three planets, one much larger than the other two, loomed in font of him, As he grew closer, the gravitational pull of the largest planet began to act upon the mask, causing it to enter a descending orbit.

While burning through the atmosphere, Mata Nui stretched out again, this time getting results. The thoughts were numerous, but all reflecting the same themes: hardship...toil...battle...wandering...abandonment...war.

The mask screamed across the night sky. Perhaps it was more than fate that brought him here...

* * *

A lone Agori, Raanu by name, stood near the outskirts of the camp. After the Skrall's attack on Atero, they had been running, gathering what Glatorian, villagers, and equipment they could find in order to organize a resistance. Over the past few days, however, the only things they had found were sand, rocks, and, if they were lucky, a few pieces of scrap metal here and there. Needless to say, the hopes of accomplishing their goal were low.

"Raanu? What are you doing?" Berix walked up to the Vulcanus Agori. "You shouldn't stray out even this far from the camp; Bone Hunters might get you."

While he knew that Bone Hunters would never approach a group so large, Raanu didn't bother correcting him. "I was just...thinking." he replied. "What if there's someone else out there, out in the deserts somewhere? Someone who could help us..."

"Someone else out there? In this life-forsaken desert?" Berix scoffed. "It's a miracle that we've survived this long in _villages_! And even if there is someone, who'd risk fighting the Skrall?"

Raanu sighed. Nobody, Glatorian or otherwise, could stand before the Skrall; the attack had proven that. How could some stranger from the wastelands do any better?

"Anyway, Raanu," Berix said, breaking the other Agori's thoughts, "It's late. We should get back to the camp."

Raanu nodded, and the two headed back towards the tents they had set up. He thought of what tomorrow would bring; more walking, scavenging, and looking out for Skrall scouts. For once, he wished something different would happen to keep his days from being carbon copies of each other.

His wish was granted the next day when word spread through the camp that the Glatorian who had been sent ahead had come across a strange yellow being who looked similar to a Glatorian, but was definitely a different entity. He had been escorted to the camp in order to meet with the tribe leaders.

Raanu ran through the camp to where the Glatorian and the new stranger were. Perhaps they had found help within the barren desert...


End file.
